Canada's Drag Race: Season 1
Canada's Drag Race: Season 1 is the first season of SeaSkies Canadian drag race, in which drag performers come from across Canada to compete for the title of Canada's Next Drag Superstar. The season consisted of 12 competitors competing in ten competitive episodes. The winner of this season was Shea Shoppe with Miss Peanut placing as runner up. At the grand finale Linda Hand was crowned Ms Congeniality by the other drags and Sahara Shang-fil was crowned Fan Favourite by the fans. For All Stars 1 Miss Peanut, Sahara Shang-fil, and Trey Semmé returned. Sahara placed 10th, Trey 8th, and Peanut 6th overall. For All Stars 2 Acadia Hoops returned where she again placed 3rd overall. For All Stars 3 Linda Hand returned where she placed 12th. For All Stars 4 Marie Petite returned as a special 11th contestant. She went on to place in joint 3rd/4th after losing the first round of the Lipsync for the Crown. For Holiday Race 1 Winner Shea Shoppe returned. She placed in the Top 2 but was ultimately on the losing team. Contestants AcadiaCDR1Mug.jpg|Acadia Hoops|link=Acadia Hoops BananaCDR1Mug.jpg|Banana|link=Banana Jack|Jack Gaskins|link=Jack Gaskins Kentucky|Kentucky Derby|link=Kentucky Derby LindaCDR1Mug.jpg|Linda Hand|link=Linda Hand MarieCDR1Mug.jpg|Marie Petite|link=Marie Petite Peanut|Miss Peanut|link=Miss Peanut Sahara|Sahara Shang-fil|link=Sahara Shang-fil Shea|Shea Shoppe|link=Shea Shoppe Tessa|Tessa Fields|link=Tessa Fields Trey|Trey Semmé|link=Trey Semmé Victoria|Victoria Jubilee|link=Victoria Jubilee Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: The Great North Drag * Maxi Challenge: Design an outfit using stereotypical Canadian objects. * Maxi Challenge Winner: 'Sahara Shang-fil * '''Bottom 2: '''Kentucky Derby & Marie Petite * Lip Sync Song: ''Supermodel by RuPaul & Skeltal Ki * '''Eliminated: Marie Petite Episode 2: Fame & Fortune * Team Captains: Linda Hand & Sahara Shang-fil * Maxi Challenge: Perform as the good fame/bad fame versions of types of celebrities in a main stage Rusical * Runway Theme: Quintessential Drag * Maxi Challenge Winner: Shea Shoppe * Bottom 2: 'Banana & Tessa Fields * Lip Sync Song: ''When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls * '''Eliminated: '''Banana Episode 3: Medicine's A Drag * '''Maxi Challenge: Act in a comedy drama that takes place in an emergency room * Runway Theme: Award Show Eleganza * Maxi Challenge Winner: Acadia Hoops * Bottom 2: Kentucky Derby & Tessa Fields * Lip Sync Song: BO$$ ''by Fifth Harmony * '''Eliminated: '''Tessa Fields Episode 4: Queens of Talk * Team Captains: Sahara Shang-fil, Kentucky Derby, & Jack Gaskins * '''Maxi Challenge:' In three times create three commercials advertising up and coming original talkshows. * Runway Theme: Evening Attire * Winning Team: "Morning's Night Women" * Maxi Challenge Winner: Sahara Shang-fil * Bottom 2: 'Acadia Hoops & Jack Gaskins * Lip Sync Song: ''Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Eurythmics * '''Eliminated: Jack Gaskins Episode 5: A Haus Full of Clothes * Maxi Challenge: Using items from different rooms in a house create couture looks for the runway. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Trey Semmé * Bottom 2: Acadia Hoops & Kentucky Derby * Lip Sync Song: Bed ''by Nicki Minaj & Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated:' Kentucky Derby Episode 6: The Snatch Game * Maxi Challenge: Impersonate Celebrities in the Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Night of 101 Britney's * Maxi Challenge Winner: '''Shea Shoppe * '''Bottom 2: Miss Peanut & Victoria Jubilee * Lip Sync Song: (You Drive Me) Crazy - The Stop! Remix by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Victoria Jubilee Episode 7: Scent of a Star * Maxi Challenge: Create and star in an ad for an original fragrance. * Runway Theme: Fragrance Launch Party * Maxi Challenge Winner: '''Miss Peanut * '''Bottom 2: Acadia Hoops & Linda Hand * Lip Sync Song: Who Knew by P!nk * Eliminated: Linda Hand Episode 8: A Womanly Makeover * Returned: Linda Hand * Maxi Challenge: Makeover everyday women into your drag superstar sibling * Maxi Challenge Winner: Trey Semmé * Bottom 2: 'Acadia Hoops & Linda Hand * Lip Sync Song: ''Woman by Kesha & The Dap-King Horns * '''Eliminated: '''Linda Hand Episode 9: Equinox Ball * '''Maxi Challenge: Model a Daytime and Nighttime look and construct a look inspired by one of the four seasons. * Runway Themes: Daytime Realness // Nighttime Realness // Seasonal Eleganza Extravaganza * Maxi Challenge Winner: Shea Shoppe * Bottom 2: Acadia Hoops & Trey Semmé * Lip Sync Song: All Night by Icona Pop * Eliminated: Trey Semmé Episode 10: The Final Four * Maxi Challenge: Write & record verses to a new song, learn choreography, and lipsync and perform the number live on the mainstage. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Maxi Challenge Winner: Shea Shoppe * Bottom 2: Miss Peanut & Sahara Shang-fil * Lip Sync Song: Die Tomorrow by RuPaul * Eliminated: Sahara Shang-fil * FINAL THREE: Acadia Hoops, Miss Peanut, & Shea Shoppe Episode 11: Grand Finale * Winner of Ms Congeniality: Linda Hand * Winner of Fan Favourite: Sahara Shang-fil * Eliminated: Acadia Hoops * TOP TWO DRAGS: Miss Peanut & Shea Shoppe * Lip Sync Song: Long Time Running by The Tragically Hip * Canada's Next Drag Superstar: Shea Shoppe Episode 12: Reunion